Love and fate
by Aerith Gainsborough2
Summary: A Garnet and Zidane love story. Here is a love story between Dagger and Zidane and Garnet and Zidane. Princess Garnet has a chance encounter with Zidane one day and the two begin to fall in love. As they become a couple, their love faces a strong challeng


**Love and Fate**

Garnet til Alexandros the 17th looked out the window of Alexandria Castle. Garnet was kind, nice and caring. She always wished she could meet new people. However, her mother kept her inside the castle. Garnet wished she could explore the world. She wished so much to be able to meet real people. To have a fun life. To be able to have a life filled with happiness. _I wish I had someone to talk to_, Garnet thought.

"It's a nice day.", Garnet said. She smiled. She touched her brown hair as the gentle breeze brushed through the window. She wanted to be happy. She tried smiling when she felt sad to try to be happy. However, she felt lonely. She wished their was someone she could talk to. Someone who could see her as Garnet. She wished she could meet someone who she'd be able to have fun with. However, each day felt the same. She wanted to have a life. To be able to explore. She heard someone enter the door.

"Princess?", a voice asked.

"Hello.", Garnet said.

"Princess Garnet, it is a pleasure to see you on this lovely afternoon.", Steiner said.

"It's an honor to see you as well.", Garnet said.

"Is something troubling you?", Steiner asked.

"I am quite well.", Garnet said.

"Are you sure?", Steiner asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Garnet said. _I wish I could tell someone how I really feel_, Garnet thought. She sighed and looked up to smile.

"Good.", Steiner said. "I am going to be out tonight, I just thought you should know.", Steiner told her.

"Thank you for informing me.", Garnet said.

"Good bye.", Steiner said exiting.

"Bye.", Garnet called after him. She walked over to her bed to rest. She then recalled what Steiner had mentioned to her. He would be out for the night. Perhaps tonight would be a good night to try to explore. It would be hard, but it could be possible. She knew it would be a one time chance. Now was the only time it could be done. She had a choice to make. Garnet nodded. "I can do this.", Garnet said.

Zidane Tribal looked up at the sky. He had a content smile on his face. His seemed good. Things were going well. However, something seemed to be missing. He began to ponder what it could be. _I think too much_, Zidane thought. He looked around. Today he was going to Alexandria. It would be a fun trip. Time to relax and enjoy things. Time to have fun. He nodded. Tonight was going to be a night of fun.

Garnet looked around her room. She decided to take a trip around the castle. She walked around Alexandria Castle. Alexandria Castle was one of the most beloved castles in the nation. It was well known and a large, glorious castle. Garnet walked down the steps and through the hallways. She walked through a few rooms and upstairs. She made her way downstairs and looked around. She wanted to be able to walk through the castle once more, because tonight was going to change everything. "I hope things go well.", Garnet said. She walked through the castle as the day passed. Her long blue purple dress was lovely and she felt comfortable in it. Her brown hair touched her skin gently. She looked around and entered a new room. She saw a different outfit. Their were yellow pants and a white shirt. She looked from her blue purple dress to the other outfit. She decided that tonight, she would put on that outfit. _This is going to be an exciting night_, Garnet thought.

"Princess?", a voice asked.

"Mom.", Garnet said.

"Garnet, where are you going?", Brahne asked.

"I am looking around the castle.", Garnet said. She watched as Brahne left. It was getting late. Garnet picked up the clothes in her hands and carried them to her room. She brushed her hair to the side. Her hair was brown with a light black color. She walked into her room. Time passed as she thought about what to do. It was soon evening. "I can do this.", Garnet said. She changed her clothes. She took a deep breath and looked around the castle. She decided to put on a hood as she walked through the castle. She looked to see if the guards noticed. She slowly walked down the stairs. As she walked down the steps she soon found the door and exited. It was late. She looked through the night sky. She nodded. She breathed the fresh air. She had made it. "I guess I should keep going.", Garnet said. She walked outside. She heard a noise and turned around. She saw something in front of her and gasped. She began to back up. Something was coming closer. She ran quickly. She soon saw something and then she felt herself being taken away. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in the arms of someone.

"Be careful.", the voice said. As she was released from the embrace she noticed someone.

"Thank you for helping me.", she said.

"Glad I helped.", the voice replied.

"Who are you?", Garnet asked.

"I'm Zidane.", Zidane said. "Who are you?", Zidane asked.

"I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros the 17th.", Garnet said.

"Princess Garnet?", Zidane asked.

"I mean-", Garnet began. She had said the words before she could answer. She had been used to introducing herself and then realized that maybe she should've told him something different.

"Be honest. Are you truly her?", Zidane asked.

"I am Garnet.", Garnet said.

"Really?", Zidane asked.

"Yes.", Garnet said. _I feel that I should be honest_, Garnet thought. She wanted to be honest with this person.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.", Zidane said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well.", Garnet said.

"Why are here?", Zidane asked.

"Zidane, you accept my identity quickly.", Garnet said. She took off her hood and coat.

"I feel relaxed around others.", Zidane said.

"I have a request. May I join you?", Garnet asked.

"Hm?", Zidane questioned.

"I would like to leave the castle and journey somewhere. Can I trust you?", Garnet asked.

"Yes, you can count on me.", Zidane said.

"Let's go.", Garnet told him.

"Wait. You may need a new identity while we are traveling.", Zidane said.

"That's a good idea.", Garnet replied.

"Have any ideas?", Zidane asked as he held an object.

"May I ask a question?", Garnet asked.

"Sure.", Zidane replied.

"What are you holding?", Garnet asked.

"This is called a dagger.", Zidane said.

"I am Dagger.", Dagger said.

"Shall that be your new name?", Zidane asked.

"If it's alright with you.", Dagger said.

"Okay, Garnet, I shall address you upon your request as Dagger.", Zidane said.

"Thank you.", Dagger told him. _I went from Garnet to Dagger_, Dagger thought.

"Follow me. I can take you somewhere.", Zidane said.

"Where are we going?", Dagger asked.

"You'll see.", Zidane said. Zidane held Garnet's hand. He began to walk through Alexandria with her.

"This is so exciting.", Garnet said.

"I do this everyday.", Zidane told her.

"Wait! Please slow down.", Garnet said.

"I'll wait.", Zidane said.

"Where are we traveling to?", Garnet asked.

"From Alexandria Castle, to Alexandria, to Dali.", Zidane said.

"Let's go!", Garnet exclaimed.

"Yes.", Zidane told her. They walked hand in hand through Alexandria.

Zidane felt so relaxed. He felt excited. He was with Garnet. He was with Dagger. He was with Princess Garnet. He always wanted to meet her. He wished he could be with Garnet forever. He wanted to stay with Garnet. He had been pressed into a date with Yuffie. He had been pressured by Blank. He had escaped to Alexandria to try to think about a new life. He liked Garnet. He wished he could date Garnet. However, where he lived, he had to abide by the rules. He felt great being with Garnet. _I like Garnet a _lot, Zidane thought. He wanted to cheer her up and be with her as they walked through Alexandria.

"Garnet, we are in Alexandria town.", Zidane said.

"It's been a long time since I have been in town.", Garnet said.

"You don't go into town often?", Zidane asked.

"Everyone wants to keep me inside the castle.", Garnet said.

"I see.", Zidane told her.

Garnet looked at Zidane. She smiled at him. It was a true, genuine smile. It had been a long time since she had felt so excited. It had been a long time since she felt a smile come so naturally. She wished they could run forever. It had been so long since she had run around Alexandria with such joy. _I feel so excited_, Garnet thought.

"How long will we be in Alexandria?", Garnet asked.

"We are almost through the town.", Zidane said.

"This will be an adventure.", Garnet said.

"Garnet, are you sure you want this?", Zidane asked.

"Yes.", Garnet said.

"We are exiting the town. We must go through a forest coming up soon.", Zidane said.

"I feel tired.", Garnet told him.

"Really?", Zidane asked her.

"Yes, I do.", she said.

"Oh.", he replied.

"I will continue on, though.", Garnet said.

"We are outside.", Zidane told her.

"Ah, it's so nice out here.", Garnet said.

"Ready to go through the forest?", Zidane asked.

"Yes.", Garnet said.

"Alright, then.", Zidane told her. They entered the forest.

"I feel a bit scared.", Garnet said. _I have to be honest_, Garnet thought.

"I'll protect you.", Zidane told her.

"Zidane, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?", Garnet asked.

"I want to.", Zidane said.

"Really?", Garnet asked.

"Yes.", Zidane said. Their was a silence as they made their way through the forest.

"May we rest?", Garnet asked.

"Yes.", Zidane said.

"Thank you.", Garnet told him.

"Let's sit down.", Zidane said.

"Alright.", Garnet told him. She sat down next to him.

"It's dark.", Zidane said.

"It's cold too.", Garnet told him.

"I'll warm you up.", Zidane said.

"Huh?", Garnet asked.

"I'm just teasing.", Zidane said.

"Very funny.", Garnet said.

"Sorry. I had to get that out.", Zidane said.

"Why have you come here?", Garnet asked.

"I wanted to find myself. I needed to escape.", Zidane told her.

"You sound like me.", Garnet said.

"Really?", Zidane asked.

"I wanted to escape to find myself.", Garnet told him.

"I see.", Zidane said.

"I've lived in Alexandria Castle for so long. I was raised as a princess, however, I was born somewhere else.", Garnet said.

"What?", Zidane asked.

"I live in Alexandria Castle. I was born in Madain Sari. I am now called Garnet, but back then, I was Sara. I traveled on a boat. When it crashed, my mother died. I survived. My horn was cut off. I went from a summoner, to a white mage, to a princess. My new identity was Garnet. Their was a girl named Garnet who died. I looked identical to her. I was raised as Garnet. I replaced the other princess and entered my new life. I was a princess. Princess Garnet.", Garnet said.

"Wow.", Zidane said.

"I'm usually nervous about sharing my feelings. However, you are the first person I've met who wasn't arranged by my family or guards. I feel I can trust you.", Garnet said.

"I'll let you trust me.", Zidane told her.

"Thank you.", Garnet said. _I feel so comfortable_, Garnet thought.

"Your hands are cold.", Zidane said.

"I know.", Garnet told him. She felt nervous as he touched her hand.

"Ready to rest up?", Zidane asked.

"Yes. I'm ready.", Garnet said.

"I have two separate tends. Here's one for you and one for me.", Zidane said.

"Thank you.", Garnet replied. She went inside the tent. She was a bit nervous. She had never slept inside a tent before. She curled up and rested.

Garnet woke up the next morning.

"Where am I?", Garnet asked. She felt scared. _Where am I?_, Garnet thought. She looked around. She wished she knew what was going on. She lay down and began to rest. She rested for an hour. However, now she decided to find out where she was. She got up, nervous. She looked around. She gasped as someone entered. "Ah!", Garnet exclaimed.

"Woah.", Zidane said.

"Ah, I remember.", Garnet told him.

"Never slept in a tent?", Zidane asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't.", Garnet said.

"Well, it's time to get up. We have a long journey ahead.", Zidane told her. Garnet stood up.

"I'm still a bit sleepy.", Garnet said.

"Let's walk together.", Zidane told her. They walked through the forest together. It was now light and they soon exited the forest.

"It's beautiful!", Garnet exclaimed as they went outside. Garnet looked around. It truly was a lovely sight.

"How old are you?", Zidane asked.

"16.", Garnet said.

"When was your birthday?", Zidane asked.

"Two days ago.", Garnet told him.

"Happy belated birthday.", Zidane told her.

"Thanks.", Garnet said, blushing. _This person is amazing_, Garnet thought.

"We must go through a cavern.", Zidane said.

"A cavern?", Garnet asked.

"It's made of ice.", Zidane told her.

"Ah.", Garnet said. Zidane took her hand as they walked through the cavern. Today was going to be exciting.

To be continued.


End file.
